Vanished but not Forgotten
by MyLifeinaNutshellin321
Summary: "She's gone because of you." Gladiolus Amicitia could hear but he could not comprehend as he found that the one he had been chasing but was blinded too, had vanished because of his foolishness. Juliet was gone.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ae02c75a75e13ed8328c91fbcad2e4a0"Juliet/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ec0b0516b03698d8ce37e9ab1b278b7"Adulting sucks with a big XXXX XXXXs. When you think you got it all together, suddenly it comes back to punch you in the face! I mean college is fun and rewarding but does it help me avoid the fact that I still have to pay for tomorrow's lunch because I opted out of buying a food plan... NO!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="137bc0ff71e4300efac0530e29c749fe"In fact, I don't even know if I made the right choice to make my major in English. Who is going to ask me about my major decisions.. umm the companies that DON'T want English majors to do any shit for them? Umm, yes best decision I made in my life?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7949c9ce6835858c26c467a6c594fad5"One of the only enjoyments I find from coming to Nordica University is the fact that the library is a massive paradise of books. The quiet chatters of the small impudent fools who believe if they talk in a library they get an A on their next assignment in whatever class they are taking. And their reality is? Unless chatting was a grade they're not getting anywhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69cdc20c0171d32547fc4d555f0b89ff"When my feet finally hit the steps of the library, I feel my heart leap with joy as I fly to the doors and take a deep refreshing scent of the fresh and old books combining together. I could get high off these smells and I would not object. As my fingers glide across the hardbound spines of the many books that greet me with a warm and smooth welcome, I finally reach my good friend, Ms. Rose, the head librarian of this beautiful establishment. turns to me with a sweep of her auburn braids with a smile so white it makes her look like a shiny autumn fairy from a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hans Anderson Fairy Tale/em. "What can I do for you today Juliet?" has a very gentle voice as cool and clear as a river. She had become my first friend and still at the university and probably one of my closest friends. Plus she'll be a good reference for those jobs that don't want English majors. "Hmm.. well that depends...Do I get to have any special details about the new books arriving." I say as I give her a nod of my maroon hair that was being held up in a bun today due to being lazy this morning. My black-rimmed glasses firmly placed against my nose showing off my dark green eyes that were keen with curiosity. Ms. Rose smiled that casual smile, that was obviously to use to fool most people "Well if you go by that handsome freshmen over there in the black bomber jacket, you might find what you're looking for." Ms. Rose winked as I cringed inwardly and then gave an exasperated gasp" But Rosie! I'm allergic to non-fictional men!" Ms. Rose rolled her eyes at the nickname and my taught "You won't get another peep out of me unless you talk to him, and not just 'Hi, I'm not a fan' That turns men off you know." She stated as she turned to finish some leftover paperwork on her desk she discarded to speak with me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b2a402e1009de43b523d802cae8539a"I had no choice, I was going to have to speak with this man I had no interest in until I turned to walk his way and our eyes collided. His dark chocolate brown eyes with my dark green ones and suddenly my heart wasn't just pumping for books, it was pumping from a new sensation. His movements were slow but deliberate, with a determined look to his face and a set grin but once he had turned to me, his grin had turned into a sudden gap in his mouth. I bet my gap was even bigger than his. His chiseled features made him appear right out of a novel, as one out of fantasy romance, just not em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Twilight/em, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Twilight/em is the stuff of cringe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c561ca6a20f213beffce5bd66272f94e"Suddenly, before I realized I was staring he was standing in front of me as I tried to turn out of his way before his grizzled voice, burned a chord in me as I turned back to face him "You seem pretty enchanting, care to tell me your secret." He purred as he placed his book on the library desk as now had me cornered between his well-sculpted arms and the library desk as his breath lingered against my ear and his lips came dangerously closer before I cut him off with my two fingers "Two words, Skin Care... Ever heard of it.." Before I was able to get out of his grip I noticed the book he picked and pulled away from the desk "Are you kidding!? I absolutely adore em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hamlet/em!" My smile suddenly exploding across my self and his grin suddenly turned into a warming smile" Really!? So tell me... 'To Be or to not to be'" He grinned as I replied with a smile of my own "Isn't that the question?" I ended up giving away a giggle as try to hide behind my hand as he gave a laugh one that cost him the devil's glare from Ms. Rose. His grin came back as he places a finger to his lips towards me as he pulled me away towards the door. My words suddenly me as he laughed a hearty laugh"Come on Princess, I'm taking you out to coffee and you can't tell me otherwise." Was I even going to tell otherwise? I sure hope not but there was one thing I needed to know "Who are you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f1f6c27e97cf7e173afc391405e58e6"That smiled he gave would be engraved on my mind, soul, and even my beating heart for the rest my days"Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladio my dear princess."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ccae185591010daf9195cd4868307cb2"Did Prince Charming just come to pick me off my feet? Probably not./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
